Fireside Chats
by sirius ordo
Summary: Shepard surprises Kaidan with an evening in front of the fire, just the two of them. Smut ensues.


_**A/N: This one was inspired and written for AlyssAlenko. It took me a little longer than I liked but I hope you enjoy it. I'd also like to thank my beta, ErisJadeBlack! You rock!**_

 **Fireside Chats**

"Kira?" Kaidan kicked the snow off his boots and entered the dimly lit cabin. "Kira?" he called again as he brushed the snow off his jacket and took off his gloves, shoving them into the pockets of his coat. He took it off and hung it on the hook next to the door. Finally he leaned down and untied his boots, putting them on the mat under the coat hooks.

"In here Kaidan."

"What's going on?" he asked, following the sound of her voice through the kitchen towards the great room.

"Waiting for you,"

"Why are the lights off?" The only light in the large room was coming from a fire in the fireplace. "Is the power off?"

"Nope," Shepard answered, "Nothing's wrong with the power. Just setting the mood."

"The mood?" he started to ask, just as he stepped around a high back chair and got a clear view of Shepard in front of the hearth. Kaidan's mouth was suddenly dry as an arid desert at high noon and his words caught in the back of this throat. The only sound he could make was a strangled groan as the blood rushed to his other head.

She was like an image out of his wet dreams come to life. Kira was stretched on her side on a large black bear skin rug in front of the fire. She was wearing nothing but a sheer red lace teddy. The cups of the single tiny piece of fabric barely covered the nipples of her voluptuous breasts. It had keyhole openings down the front and four dainty bows accents. A strip of fabric disappeared between her legs and just covering the red riotous curls of hair on her womanhood.

"You ok Kaidan?" she asked with a small smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

The sweat breaking out on his brow and the large bulge in his pants gave his feelings away. She couldn't stop herself from teasing him a little more. "It's crotchless."

A strangled groan was Kaidan's only answer. He could manage anything else, his body having seemingly betrayed him.

"K?" A bit of apprehension tingeing her tone.

The sound of her worried voice broke through the haze of lust and desire clouding his mind. He finally drew in a shaky breath and close his eyes against the image that would forever be burned into his memory. With a second gulp of air, and he could drag a shaky hand through his damp curls. After a third deep breath he'd managed to regain some control over his body and answered with a weak smile, "You're beautiful and so fucking hot in that teddy but what did I do to deserve this welcome."

"You're you. Do I need a reason to surprise the man I love?" she asked, picking up a glass of wine that had been sitting on the floor next to her. "I just thought we could have a quiet evening together in front of the fire."

"Oh I promise," he started, stepping around the chair and sitting down on the edge of it, "it will be anything but quiet this evening," a cocky smile quirked his lips.

This time Kira inhaled sharply and her cheeks had a nice rosy glow. Licking her lips she said, "You better follow through on that."

"Oh I will," he reassured her with a wink, leaving her speechless, just imagining what he had in mind for her later. A hunger filled the air between them until Kaidan finally broke it, changing the subject. He nodded to the coffee table and asked, "What've you got there?"

"Snacks," she answered, "some figs, strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream," naming off the foods, "A few other things." Kira picked up a small bar of chocolate and tossed into her mouth, savoring the smooth, chocolatey taste on her tongue.

"Some interesting choices."

"Finger foods, easy to eat and," she stopped for a second and gave him a lustful grin, "play with. Plus, most of them have a supposed aphrodisiac property."

"Are you trying to imply something about my," he teased, "sexual prowess?

"Not at all, it's just nourishment for," she picked up a strawberry off a tray. She moved on her knees until she was in front of Kaidan. They locked eyes as she slowly reached up and fed him the berry, her grin growing. "...the long hard," her voice dropped an octave and her fingertips lingered on her lips, "night ahead."

Kaidan's cock twitched at the sound of Kira's voice, pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He moaned and chewed the fruit in his mouth, a bit of juice running down from the corner of his mouth.

Well aware of what she was doing to him, Kira dragged a finger along his lower lip and captured the errant liquid. She swiped it up with a fingertip and sucked it into her mouth.

"Kira," he moaned warningly.

"Hmmmm?" she looked up at him, trying for an innocent look.

"Playing with fire," he warned, voice cracking with passion.

Not saying a word, Kira continued to suck and winked at him.

Kaidan growled, a rumbling sound in the back of his throat, and reached out, wrapping his hand in Kira's hair. She inhaled at the action, pulling her finger from her mouth and he took advantage. He pulled her towards them, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Things quickly escalated as Kaidan deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth and plundered her mouth, making her moan wantonly. He explored and tasted, savoring every moment until the need for air forced him to break the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

When she could think clearly again, Kira grabbed Kaidan's hand before moving back towards the fur rug on the floor, pulling him with her. "Come down here, near the fire."

"Yes ma'am," he answered, happily following her to the floor.

"It's warmer closer to the fire," Kira grasped the hem of Kaidan's sweater, "You don't need this," and she pulled it off. She scowled at the long-sleeved shirt he had been wearing underneath.

"Something wrong?" he teased.

"You're still wearing to many clothes." She gripped the shirttails in her hands and yanked it over his head, this time leaving him shirtless. Dragging the tips of her fingers across a nipple and down over his abs, she mumbled, "Getting better." She traced a finger along the edge of his waistline before undoing his belt and unfastening the snap. "Lay back."

He didn't take his eyes off her as he lay back on the rug and rested his head on a pillow. He watched as her breath caught at the sight of the larger bulge under the fabric and she tantalizingly slowly pulled his zipper down. She grabbed two handfuls of fabric at the top of his jeans and he lifted his hips as she pulled them down, along with his boxers. He watched as her eyes glittered at the sight of his engorged cock springing free of its constraints. Sitting back, she picked up the can of whipped cream but Kaidan took it from her hand. "Not the kind of cream I want," he said, "But it will do...for now." Tipping up the bottle, he squeezed the tip and shot a large dollop of cream into his mouth. "Mmmmmm."

Kira bit her lower lip and tried to reign in her rampaging hormones. She felt the heat between her legs burn out of control. She desperately wanted to straddle him, impale herself on his hard length and ride him to her orgasm but she held out. A war of wanton lust was raging inside her. A deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth and she regained some semblance of control of her body. She decided to turn the tables on him.

Grabbing the can of whipped cream out of Kaidan's hand, Shepard tipped it over and squeezed out a small amount onto each nipple. She leaned in and licked at the cream and sucked the pebbling flesh into her mouth, making Kaidan inhale sharply. After circling his nipple one more time, Kira moved on to the other, repeating the action, licking it clean. After she finished, she sat back, looked at him and licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this. Pressing the tip on the can, Shepard placed a large dollop of cream on the end of his cock, making Kaidan inhale at the feeling of cold cream on heated flesh. She moved in and swirled her tongue around his tip, savoring the sugary treat.

"Kira," Kaidan's hips bucked but it ended quickly, the white cream cleaned off. "Need more."

Unable to resist, Kira used the whipped cream to coat Kaidan's cock from root to tip and all the way around. After she finished, she grabbed a chocolate from the tray and topped off her work, making his length look like a sundae.

"You've made a mess."

"Don't worry," Kira straddled his chest in a reverse cowgirl, so she faced her sugar coated treat. She leaned in and rested again his chest, putting her overheated womanhood in his face and within easy reach. "I plan on cleaning it up."

Without further warning, she took Kaidan's member into her mouth. Surprised, Kaidan bucked underneath of her, back arching off the fur rug as he moaned in pleasure.

Kira couldn't stop the giggle as she slid out to his tip. Taking her time. Kira used her tongue and licked him like a lollipop from top to bottom and back. She worked her way around his cock, cleaning off the whipped cream. She sucked him in a second time, taking as much of his length into her mouth as possible, until he hit the back of her throat.

"God." he thrust up into her warm, welcoming mouth.

Encouraged by his response, Kira wrapped her hand around what was left, and began to work his length, up and down, in and out.

Trying to reign in his rampaging body and failing miserably, Kaidan attempted to focus on something else to distract himself. That 'something else' was right in front of him, Kira and her crotchless teddy. After taking a deep breath to try to steady his breathing, he reached out with a hand and gently pushed back her folds, exposing her small bud. He tentatively touched the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue, sending a jolt of electricity through Kira's body. Encouraged he continued his explorations, licking and tasting her, lavishing her with attention.

"Mmmmm," Kira moaned around the cock in her mouth, as her hips bucked back pushing her womanhood closer to Kaidan's face.

She hummed around his member as it hit the back of her throat again. She wrapped her hand around the base and began to work his cock up and down with her mouth and hand. Up and down, in and out, Kira worked his length harder and faster with each stroke. They weren't going to last long but what a way to go.

He laved more attention to Kira's greedy center, tasting and savoring her. Kaidan felt her stop breathing for just as second when he thrust a finger deep into her womanhood. He slipped it in and out as he continued to suck her sensitive flesh. As Kaidan added a second finger, Kira's hips rocked into him without conscious thought, keeping time with his motions. A third digit nearly made her come undone.

A needy whimper was torn from Kira's body as she redoubled her efforts to make Kaidan come first. Kira's head bobbed up until just the very tip of his cock was left in her mouth. For a few strokes, she sucked it in and out until she suddenly plunged down again, deep throating his length.

"Kira!" Her shouted name was the only warning she got as Kaidan's orgasm slammed into him. He exploded into her mouth and down the back of her throat.

Savoring the taste of his essence on her tongue, Kira swallowed all he gave her until his body went slack underneath of her. She released his length with a pop and licked his saltiness from her lips, nearly purring with satisfaction.

After a few gulps of air, Kaidan decided to turn the tables and finish what he'd started, redoubling his efforts and thrusting a third finger into Kira's willing body, pushing deeper than ever, in and out hard and fast.

"K!" she cried, rocking back on his finger. "Need…," he words trailing off in her haze of want and need. She was so close…

...And then he changed tactics.

"No," she whined, pressing her womanhood back into his face, desperately not wanting him to stop.

Grabbing her hips with both hands, Kaidan pulled her back and steady her until her womanhood was perfectly positioned. He shoved his tongue deeply into her overheated body as possible, in and out, mimicking the movement of his fingers earlier. He relished the sweet salty taste of her on his tongue and filling his mouth.

The edge of the abyss was so achingly close, and she desperately needed a release. Her body was taut and sweaty with need. Just a little more….in the perfect spot…. right there. The last of her control snapped as her orgasm rolled over her. She felt like she was in heaven as he continued to lap at her center. "Yes!"

Sated and exhausted, Kira lay on top of him and tried to catch her breath. After regaining some control over her body, she carefully rolled off of him and sat on the floor, resting back against the sofa. Trying to relax, she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before she tried to start, "I…," but words failed her.

"I know," Kaidan said, sitting up and moving toward the treat laden coffee table. Opening the bottle of wine, he poured some into a pair of wine glasses. He picked them up and handed one to Kira before sitting down next to her. "The night's still young," he added with a lecherous grin before taking a sip of his wine.

"And I plan to make the most of it," Kira retorted, making Kaidan nearly choke on a second sip. She giggled and took a second swallow too.

"We will," Kaidan promised her with a wink, "but a snack first." He picked up a strawberry from a tray and slowly took a bite, almost teasing Kira, savoring the sweetness.

Kira gulped. She could still feel the tingling in her womanhood and was completely aware of what Kaidan could do with that mouth and tongue. She desperately wanted more. Shaking her head to clear the haze, she decided to turn the tables because two could play this game. Grabbing a chocolate covered berry of her own, she slowly brought it to her lips. She touched the tip of the berry with her tongue, licking and tasting it. She heard Kaidan moan in response. She slowly put it in her mouth and bit through the chocolate coating. She slowly chewed and let the juice dribble down her chin.

"Damn Kira," Kaidan shifted in his seat.

She couldn't miss the effect that she was having on his body; his cock twitching between them and half erect. She smiled, wiped the juice off her chin with her thumb and sucked it clean. "Here," she said. She picked up a fig and offered it to him. He took it and slowly started to chew. "Have a pussy," she added, making him choke on it.

"What?" she innocently asked. "It looks like one."

"It may," he conceded after he'd swallowed. The fruit did have a startling similarity to the female body part if you looked for it. "But that's not the kind of pussy I want to eat," he teased back.

"And what kind do you want?" she played along.

He carefully grasped her arm and gently encouraged her to lay back on the rug. He situated himself between her legs. With one hand he pulled back her folds and exposed Kira's hot center. "This kind," he said huskily as he leaned in and lavished attention on her flesh.

"God K," she moaned, "please." She fisted her hands in the fur of the rug beneath her and thrust her hips into his face.

He didn't respond, instead Kaidan licked and sucked her sensitive flesh, driving her to ever higher heights of passion. He licked and sucked, harder and faster, loving the effect he was having on her. Kira's back arched off the rug when she felt his tongue dart into her heated core.

"Need," she whimpered and tossed her head back and forth, her hips thrusting into his tongue, urging him ever deeper.

Seeming to sense what she needed, Kaidan pushed his tongue deeper into her, tasting even more of her. He slipped it in and out, faster and harder, driving them both wild with need. She was a sweaty, wanton, needy mess when he swept a finger over her swollen clit.

With a few more strokes of his tongue, Kaidan drove over the cliff and she flew apart, coming hard and gasping for breath as she thrust her hips, meeting him stroke for hard stroke. Kira's orgasm rolled over in waves, each one stronger than the last. Finally, as she slowly came down from her high, Kaidan slid up her body and positioned himself at her ready entrance, his tip slipping into her heat.

"Yes," she pleaded, stroking his back with her fingertips, "please. Need you in me."

Resting his weight on a forearm, Kaidan leaned in and crashed their lips together. His tongue shoved past her lips, pillaging her mouth and taking what he needed, making Kira moan in pleasure. When he had her sufficiently distracted with the kiss, Kaidan sheathed himself fully inside of her heat in one powerful stroke. She screamed into the ksis, back arching off the rug beneath her. The feeling of being inside her was paradise and it felt like home. Pulling all of himself out but the tip, he waited a moment before thrusting back into her, filling her to capacity and more.

This time Kira broke the kiss, pressing her head back into the fur, she cried out her passion. "Kaidan...yes!"

He set a fast pace, thrusting his hips into her and driving himself deeper into her with each powerful stroke. He was pushing them ever closer to oblivion. "Close," he mumbled lowly.

"Please," she agreed, kissing him. She met him stroke for stroke.

"Fuck," he said, burying his face in her neck. His movement became uncoordinated and his pace erratic. "Kira!" he shouted as his orgasm hit him and he shattered inside of her. With a final thrust he came hard, filling her. The feeling of his hot cum was deep inside of her body was all it took.

"Kaidan!" she moaned in return as she clenched down on his hard member and her orgasm sweeping away any other thoughts.

The feeling of her walls clamping down on his length and milking him for everything he had caused Kaidan to arch his back and call out in turn. "God." After a few more thrusts and finally spent, Kaidan's arms gave out and he lay down on top of Kira, covering her with his larger body. He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"That was," she said, kissing his shoulder.

"Just the beginning," he added as he slipped his cock out of her, making them both feel the loss keenly. He rolled off from her and lay on his side next to her. He pulled her close, facing the fire, his back to her front. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back into her. "The night's still young."

"Love you," Kira said.

"I love you too," he answered, kissing the top of her sweaty head.

Wrapped up together, they watched the fire burn in the hearth. Nothing else mattered. Just this moment, here together. Slowly they relaxed and drifted off into a light slumber...together….

 **The End….**

 _Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it!_


End file.
